


The Maknae Who Couldn't Sleep Alone

by maramarlowe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eating out, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Softcore Porn, maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: Sehun has a particularly bad anxiety attack facing the prospect of sleeping alone. Finally, Suho comes to the rescue, offering to sleep with him, but then he offers more in hopes of calming Sehun and showing him he is loved.





	The Maknae Who Couldn't Sleep Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah/gifts).

> Notes on Vocab:  
Dongsaeng - little brother / younger  
Hyung - older brother / older (used to show respect)  
Saranghae - I love you  
Maknae - youngest member of a group
> 
> Additional note: I didn't even realize Suho was a stage name until after I wrote the entire fic, so I apologize I didn't use his real name. I'm not entirely familiar with this band. A lot research did go into this fic though, and I hope any fans of EXO can see this. I wrote it for one of my best friends that I love a whole lot, and I wanted this to be really good for her (I hope you love it, Sarah, because I love you and hope this meets your expectations). Also, i wrote this during sleepless nights, so I hope it comprehensible and actually good. If not, i'm deeply sorry

Sehun was absolutely devastated. It didn’t help that his hyungs found his situation funny either, or that Kyungsoo had immediately teased him, telling him to have fun by aside.

He had gone to his room to set his things down, and could only glance at the bed for a moment before scurrying off to other rooms, asking each of the members who had also gotten private rooms if they were really okay with sleeping alone. When all of them had told him they were, and that he needed to go back to his room, he headed to his last destination, dejectedly. 

Immediately, he could hear Kyungsoo groan when he entered the room. Chen was sitting at the edge of his bed while Kai and Suho were getting ready to sleep. “Hey,” he began, gaining their attention. “How about you guys play the game? Whoever wins can come to my room,” he proposed. Really, he was feeling jumpy, knowing his chances of any of them agreeing were slim. He felt anxiety bubbling in him, threatening to burst any moment.

Kyungsoo looked at him, the annoyance clear on his face. “No, Oh Sehun, go to your room, and go to sleep!” He didn’t mean to be harsh, but with the way Sehun was already feeling, this was how he perceived it.

He stood before Kyungsoo, a pout on his face. He was prepared to start beginning. Before, he had just been trying to mildly trick one of them into thinking he was trying to do them a favor, though they all knew his ulterior motive. 

Sehun only had one other trick up his sleeve before he had to turn to begging one of his hyungs to stay with him, using his natural adorableness as the maknae to persuade one of them to stay with him. “I’m going to go back home,” he threatened, referring to his home in Korea.

Kyungsoon looked at him dully, though he was actually quite amused by the situation. He found Sehun’s weakness of sleeping alone hilarious. Their big, tough maknae had a frailty that hardly anyone could even suspect. “How could you possibly go home,” he asked the youngest. “You just got here and you’re not going to catch a flight all the way back to Korea right now.”

Sehun shuffled to Chen’s bed and threw himself down on it. He knew it was childish to throw a fit, but if they wanted to tease him for being a big baby who couldn’t sleep in his own bed, then he may as well live up to the title. They all knew it was the truth anyways.

Chen left his bed, going to finish getting ready for sleep. Kyungsoo didn’t even bat a single eyelash at Sehun’s antics, staying quiet and rigid in his answer for Sehun. 

The youngest sat up, looking at Kyungsoo on his bed before he turned his back to him. He began toying with one of the electronics on the shelf next to Chen’s bed, using the movements of his fingers to distract him from the burning sensation in his eyes that warned him he only had so long before he cried.

After he sat there for a few minutes, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast, Suho approached him. He squatted down next to Sehun, taking one of his dongsaeng's hands in his own, and his tone gentle as he asked, “Is it really that impossible for you to sleep by yourself?”

Sehun’s head shot up, and Suho immediately spotted the quiver of his lips. “I’m serious!” He squaked, irritated that now Suho had come to tease him. He looked up to Suho for always being able to detect when he was anxious or upset and always comforting him. He’d even told Suho that, in front of hundreds of fans. Suho felt a tinge in his chest, and it made his next sentence come out in more of a mumble, sadness seeping into each word and weakening them, causing the words to slur together. He was looking down, avoiding Suho’s gaze now. “Do you think I’m being like this to be funny?”

Suho had already known that Sehun wasn’t trying to be funny. They’d shared a room for five years because Sehun was so serious about not sleeping alone. He just thought he’d give the poor boy a chance to toughen up for the fans. But he didn’t anticipate him getting this distraught, he’d have agreed to sleeping with the boy long before if he had known. “Alright, I’ll come sleep with you,” Suho assured, trying his best to calm his dongsaeng. He absolutely despised seeing him upset, it felt like a fissure was ripping its way up his chest, towards his heart.

The maknae looked up at him in disbelief, though there was the slightest shimmer of hope in his eyes. “Really?” He half expected this to be another trick to tease him, like Kyungsoo had been doing since he first proposed that someone shared the room with him.

“If you really can’t sleep alone, then yes,” Suho told him. His expression was blank, but Sehun could recognize the worry behind his eyes that he often saw when he was feeling anxious about an event or show. Suho was doing this to tame his debilitating anxiety.

Sehun nodded. “Alright. Let’s go to bed then,” he concluded, voice small but not wavering as it had been before.

He let his hyung help him to his feet, and then more than willingly let their fingers intertwine, which was a habit Suho had picked up long ago. If they needed to walk somewhere and Sehun wasn’t feeling well, he could count on Suho’s arm being wrapped around him or their fingers laced together.

Kyungsoo looked up from his phone, disappointment clear on his face. “Are you really going to go with him, Suho-hyung? He’s supposed to sleep alone.”

Suho looked at the other member and nodded. “It’s alright. He needs someone to sleep with him for tonight. I’m sure he’ll be fine to sleep alone tomorrow night. He’s never slept here before, he’s just nervous,” he reasoned for Sehun.

Kyungsoo just shrugged since he wasn’t going to disagree with his hyung. “Okay,” was all he said.

Sehun still felt stung by Kyungsoo’s teasing, so he began to drag Suho out of the room, desperate to get away from all the other hyungs who had turned him down. 

Suho laughed and resisted Sehun’s grip. “Slow down a moment; I need to grab my things.”

He released Sehun’s hand in favor for grabbing the small pile of things he had discarded at the foot of his bed, wrapping them up in his arms and then joining Sehun by the door once more. “Alright, now you can rush us back to your room,” he agreed.

Sehun opened the door, ushering Suho out before following after him. They walked through the halls in silence, the soft thuds of their slippers against the plush carpet being the only sound other than the calm breath of one male and the slightly hitched one of the other.

Suho walked faster, tilting forward so he could see Sehun’s face, worried as to why his breath was still trapped in a rapidly falling chest, which had displayed stiff shoulders to the older. He had leaned forward just in time to see Sehun wipe a hand across his cheek, smearing tears across his face, leaving a damp sheen.

Gasping, he grabbed onto Sehun’s shoulders and spun him around. “Are you crying?” he asked, even though it was already obvious. He just felt so dumbfounded, the younger hardly ever cried.

Sehun sniffled, trying his best to obtain his usual posture and expression. “I’m fine,” he said, trying to brush off Suho’s concern.

This didn’t work though. “Were you so scared no one would sleep with you that you’re this upset? I’m sorry we teased you, no one thought that you minded sleeping alone this much.” Because he knew and understood Sehun so well, he’d guessed the problem on his first try. 

Sehun was still stubborn to not admit he was frightened and in tears. He never cried in front of his hyungs or fans, and he reminded himself silently that he wasn’t going to start now. “It’s alright, I’m okay,” he repeated, trying to get Suho to leave him alone long enough to dry his tears and calm his heart. 

His older sighed. “No, you’re not. We teased you even though you were upset about something, it’s alright to be upset at us for it. There’s nothing wrong with being scared, Oh Sehun, we all have our fears. We were just poking fun, not trying to upset you.” He was careful to keep his tone gentle, a strong contrast from the mocking laughs and jeers. 

The younger was still shrugging him off. “I know. I’m alright, no need to worry, hyung.”

Suho kept the other words he wanted to say to himself, trapped behind the downturned line of his lips. He knew that if he kept going, Sehun would ignore him, and he couldn’t bear not being able to comfort the younger when he was distressed, it was an unavoidable trait of his to mother the younger members. He did allow his mind to race with ideas of other ways to cheer Sehun up though.

The rest of the way was walked in silence. Once they got to the room, Sehun let them in and then left for the bathroom, planning to brush his teeth and wash his face before climbing into the bed. He was also planning on the cold water helping reduce the redness he knew framed his eyes at that moment.

Suho watched him disappear into the bathroom and firmly close the door behind him. He clucked at his actions before moving further into the room, throwing his things down in the corner and then himself onto the bed. Sehun already had things thrown about his half of the room, clothes scattered on the floor and his suitcase haphazardly laid open on the floor.

Even though he could see others cringing at the mess, Suho felt at home in it. When they had shared a room, there was always a whirlwind of a mess clinging to every surface and empty space. Both of them were great at mindlessly casting things aside and neither were good at cleaning things up. They’d compromised that they’d each own half of the room and would be responsible for just that half after arguing about the mess for the first few months.

That was why it felt comforting to him that Sehun had already mildly trashed his half of the room and left the other side spotless, like he had been waiting for Suho to come and dishevel it.

It left him lying on the bed with a smile on his face. His slippers had already been removed and thrown onto the floor, and his eyelids were already tugging shut with the pull of sleep, but Suho resisted that force. He was waiting for Sehun to join him in bed before he fell asleep.

Sehun didn’t leave the bathroom for quite a while, but when he did, his face was void of the tinted splotches and tear stains that had found residence on it. It looked clear and smooth, almost like he had covered it in make-up. Suho hoped he hadn’t, his skin would surely suffer if he had, and then he’d get trouble from their make-up team. 

The younger got into bed quietly, unsure if Suho had already fallen asleep. The lights were dimmed and Suho was snuggled under the covers. He kicked his slippers off his feet, tucking them beneath the blanket, before shuffling down the bed and lying back. He could feel the awkward angle on his neck positioned on two stacked pillows, so he pulled one out from beneath his head and carelessly threw it on the floor.

He didn’t even have time to pull the covers over his chest before Suho was rolling over, landing on his side next to Sehun. “Are you ready for bed now?” He asked.

Sehun hummed for an answer. His throat ached from the few minutes he had allowed himself to cry in the bathroom. He was afraid that if he spoke, his voice would come out rough and scratchy, the fact that he was still upset and afraid undeniable. 

Suho smiled and jabbed a finger into Sehun’s side. “Ready for cuddles?” 

Silently, Sehun swallowed, trying to soothe his dry throat so he could speak. “I’m sorry, but this time don’t touch me, don’t raise your leg up, and don’t take the blanket or I’ll let you sleep on the floor,” Sehun said, trying to speak it all at once to get it over with faster.

He saw the pout on Suho’s face, even in the dimness. Then he felt the bed shift as the older drew closer, setting his head next to Sehun’s on his pillow. He could feel whips of Suho’s soft hair against his cheek. He debated trying to blow them off, but didn’t have the energy to bother. “We used to sleep like this back then,” Suho reminded, a slight whine to his voice.

Sehun huffed and rolled onto his side. “I don’t want to tonight,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Suho reached across himself to grab hold of Sehun’s ear, squeezing lightly. “Aren’t you at least going to say you love me?”

“Aish,” Sehun groaned. But he didn’t want to not say it, so he complied easily. “Saranghae,” he told his hyung.

Suho smiled and turned on his side, wrapping his arm around Sehun’s hip and over his stomach under the blanket. “See, now that you’ve said saranghae, you can’t deny me cuddles. You can’t ignore someone you love,” he lightly teased.

Sehun huffed. “I’ll ignore you all I want,” he said.

Suho’s fingers found Sehun’s arm, which was crossed over his chest, and he began to trail them up his arm and then down to his fingers and back up again. “Please don’t ignore me,” he whispered. “Saranghae, Sehun.”

At these words, Sehun let his body begin to relax under Suho’s touch. This was his caring leader, who wouldn’t let Sehun go to bed feeling lonely. He could trust him, and feel safe sleeping in his warm presence. “Sorry I couldn’t just sleep alone. I know it’s annoying,” Sehun confessed.

Suho immediately wrapped his arms tighter around Sehun. “Don’t say that, it’s not annoying at all. I don’t mind sleeping with you one bit. You’re our not-so-little maknae, so it’s my job to look out for you. And I happen to like my job,” he assured.

Sehun had his lips twisted. “But it must be exasperating sometimes. Always having to help me with ridiculous fears. We’ve done talk shows for years, but I still get nervous. I’ve slept alone before without anything bad happening, but it still pains me. It must feel so tedious and agitating.”

“Not at all,” Suho denied. “I love being able to comfort you. And I love you, despite any fears you have.” He thought for a moment, brows furrowed. “No, I didn’t phrase that right. I love your fears too, because they are a part of you and I love all of you.”

Sehun turned his body quickly, looking at Suho’s face to determine if he was lying. “Really?” He asked, doubt staining his question.

“It’s the absolute truth,” Suho promised before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Sehun’s forehead.

The younger thought about it. “But what if I forget it and let my fears get the best of me again?” He proposed.

“Then I will remind you again,” Suho vowed. “I won’t let you forget that you’re loved eternally.”

Sehun still wasn’t entirely sure. “And what if I don’t fully believe you? What if I’m scared you only say these things to make me be quiet and go to sleep?”

Suho pulled the younger closer to him, tucking his head under his chin. “Then I will show you that I truly mean what I say.”

Pulling back a little to look up at Suho, Sehun asked, “how?”

Honestly, Suho didn’t know. But he did know that he was willing to do whatever it took to make his dongsaeng feel better. He couldn’t bear to see him sad any longer. “However you want me to. I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”

Sehun let one of his arms snake around Suho's waist, hugging him back. "Could you give me a kiss?" He asked innocently.

Suho hummed. "Of course." Then he leant forward to kiss Sehun's forehead once more.

The younger felt his cheeks warm and the contact and the misconception of his request. "No, hyung, not there," he whispered.

"Then where should I kiss you?" Suho asked, even though there was a smile playing on his lips that held his secret of already knowing where Sehun wanted him to kiss.

Sehun was too shy to say it. So Suho began to help him out, kissing his temple. "There?" Sehun shook his head with an airy giggle, which made Suho leave another kiss to his cheek. "How about there?" Sehun shook his head again.

Suho continued their game, kissing Sehun's nose, and his eyelids, and his chin, and nearly every surface of his face. He was sure to avoid one spot though. "Hm, I think I may have forgotten to kiss a spot. Would you like me to kiss there too?" 

Sehun nodded, a happy glint in his eyes and a rosy flush on his cheeks. And then Suho was gently cupping his face and bringing their lips together, letting them melt and mold together like warmed milk chocolate, it's texture soft and its aftertaste heartwarming.

When Suho pulled away, Sehun could already feel the coolness that belonged to longing seep into his chest. Suho had fought that away, and had struck his anxiety and the nose and fended it off. Without his touch, Sehun was terrified his dark thoughts and crippling fears would come back for him. He couldn't handle thinking his hyungs viewed him in disdain as a sissy who couldn't sleep alone.

Suho had began to pull them further apart when Sehun held tighter onto his waist, keeping them from parting. "Another," he requested.

He received a toothy smile and a peck on the lips. "Satisfied?" Suho questioned.

Sehun shook his head.

After a short laugh, Suho teased, "I thought you didn't want to be cuddled tonight? You wanted to stay on separate sides of the bed and steal the blanket away from me."

Sehun felt his own smile shrink. It was true, he had been in a terrible mood and said those cold words to his hyung. 

Suho noticed this change immediately. "Hey, it's alright. I'm not mad about that. I just want to be sure you've changed your mind, yeah? I want to make sure that this makes you feel better, okay?"

Sehun nodded.

"Can you give me some words, Sehun? Tell me how you're feeling," Suho asked.

Sehun bit his cheek, thinking through his words before he said them aloud. "I feel really scared tonight, but when you kissed me, I felt better. But then you stopped, and I felt really scared again."

Suho felt a tug at his heart, surely a crack tearing across the surface. "What are you scared of? The dark?"

The younger shook his head. "No. It's more like loneliness, and that my hyungs are disappointed in me."

The leader cooed. "Why would your hyungs be disappointed in you? We all love you very much," he reminded him.

Sehun shrugged. "I think I let everyone down because I can't sleep alone tonight. I'm supposed to sleep alone, it's part of the game, and now I'm breaking the rules. It's not really fair to everyone else."

The younger felt fingers sifting through his hair, smoothing it back from his face. "Oh Sehun, you're not cheating. Remember how Kyungsoo was supposed to not eat but we let him because it was the first meal? This is our game, we can adjust the rules a little when we need to. And we never said you absolutely had to sleep alone. Plus, you won this room. What you do with it is up to you. If you want to share it with someone, that's your decision."

Sehun leaned into his touch, letting Suho's words wash over him. "You really mean all of that?" he asked, hesitation clouding his words.

Suho kissed his lips once more, showing him that he meant it rather than just telling him. "I mean it, understand?" He said after pulling away.

Sehun smiled cheekily. "I'm not quite sure I do yet," he remarked, a hidden laugh in his voice.

His hyung knew what he was doing and gladly played into it. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to give you another kiss, huh?"

"I guess so," Sehun agreed.

They kissed again, Sehun untangling from Suho's waist so he could wrap his arms around his shoulders, running his fingers across the prominent goosebumps scattered across Suho's neck.

When Sehun swiped his tongue across Suho's plush bottom lip, the older skeptically pulled them apart. "You want more?" He was surprised, and he was sure that the wideness of his eyes revealed this to Sehun.

The younger, on the other hand, was confused. "It's just kissing," he said, but a little unsurely. They had already agreed to kiss, right? Hadn't he already explained to Suho that he wanted kisses?

Suho nodded. "Yes, but do you want more?" 

Sehun's brows deepened, lines creasing his forehead. "More kissing?" He looked shyly at Suho's lips. "Yeah."

His hyung smiled and shook his head a little. "More than kissing," he clarified.

Now the creases in Sehun's forehead had been swapped for a dusting of color across his cheeks. "Uh, like what? Cuddling more? Because we're already pretty snuggled up."

Suho laughed, amused that Sehun didn't get it. The younger had let so many dirty jokes told by his hyungs slip over his head. For as mature as he had become, there was still some things about him that remained boyish and innocent. "I mean sex, or something along the lines of that."

"Oh," Sehun gasped. "Uh, if you want? I mean, that wasn't my intention but, like," he rambled before Suho cut him off.

"Hey, It's not about what I want, but what you want. I just wanted to know if that was something you wanted. It's nothing we have to do. I just want to know what I can do to make you feel safe and comfortable. If that means more kisses and cuddles, I'm on it. If it means something more, I'm happy to do that too." Suho told him honestly, and he made sure to emphasize certain words that he knew would illuminate that point to Sehun.

"Really?" Sehun asked, stumbling through the word. He felt like he had said it so many times already that it hardly felt like a word anymore.

Suho kissed his nose. "Really," he vowed. "Whatever you want, whatever would make you feel safe and happy," he reminded.

Sehun bit his lip. "Could we try more? I didn't think of that at first, but right now, the idea of being that close to someone sounds really good," he admitted.

Suho offered him a sweet smile. "Yeah, we'll try more if that's what you want. How about I give you a few more kisses before that though? When you're comfortable, we'll move further."

"Alright," Sehun agreed. He used his grip on the back of Suho's neck to pull him closer, bringing their lips back into a sweet embrace. They started at the same slow pace they had originally established, but then, after a few moments, Suho left Sehun's lips and begin to kiss across his jaw and down his neck.

Sehun tilted his head up, giving Suho easier access and turned his head so he wasn't panting in his face. He could feel the warm trail of saliva left behind from his kisses, and a biting sting settling beneath them from nips by Suho's teeth.

After Suho had thoroughly kissed the dips of Sehun's collarbones, running his tongue over and down their ridges, he propped himself up on his elbow and grabbed Sehun's chin, turning the younger's face towards him so he could kiss his mouth hungrily. His tongue dipped into Sehun's mouth, kneading at the other's tongue and scraping his along the edges of Sehun's teeth.

Sehun moaned into his mouth as his fingers wrapped into the material of Suho's shirt, pulling himself closer, and slightly under his hyung. Suho could feel him beside him, so he moved the hand that had been resting on Sehun's stomach beside his shoulder and pushed up on the hand propped beside him, pushing himself up and hovering over Sehun.

Quickly, Sehun shuffled himself under Suho and grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling the shorter boy down on top of him. He could feel Suho's toes rubbing against his calves, and the sudden remembrance of the dramatic difference in their heights brought a smile to his mouth as he kissed the other.

Suho felt the movement of the others lips and moved his own, kissing the upturned corners of Sehun's mouth before asking, "what has you so happy?"

Sehun laughed. "You're just so short."

Suho punched his shoulder lightly. "Hey, I'm literally going down on you right now and you're going to call me short?"

"Sorry," Sehun giggled. "But your toes are nowhere near mine, I can feel it."

Suho flicked his ear. "Then I'll just have to move away so you can't feel me," he said, rolling off Sehun and onto his back on the other side of the bed.

"No," Sehun whined. "Come back to me, I won't call you short anymore."

Suho shook his head. "I'm not even short, you're just a giant," he said.

Sehun nodded. "Yeah, sure. Whatever I need to say or agree to so you come cuddle up to me again."

Turning onto his side and laughing, Suho suggests, "I have a better position in mind."

Sehun turns onto his side too so he could look at Suho's eyes. "What?"

Suho reached out and trailed his fingers across Sehun's cheek. "You get on your knees with your head on the pillow and I eat you out," he said, his language suddenly obscene as he knew Sehun was comfortable and craving more.

As he expected, Sehun nodded. "Okay," he agreed. "Should I take all my clothes off first?"

"That would be lovely," Suho affirmed. "I'm going to grab a washcloth from the bathroom really quick, alright? Have your clothes off any lie down on the bed for when I come back."

As Suho slipped on his slippers and left for the washroom, Sehun began to slip off his clothes, his simple shirt and sleep pants discarded on the floor, followed by his underwear. Then he rolled onto his stomach, pulling the pillow under his chin and tucking his knees beneath him. 

After returning, Suho kicked his slippers off and climbed onto the bed behind Sehun, sitting on his calves. "I'm going to wipe you down first, so it might feel a little cold. I did get warm water though, okay?"

Sehun nodded, and then realized Suho probably couldn't see him at the angle he was lying. "Okay," he said aloud, bracing himself.

The washcloth wasn't cold though, nor was it as scratchy as Sehun had predicted. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of being touched so softly on his naked bum. He was used to joking slaps or assuring patts, not being touched so gently and lovingly. It was a feeling he adored though.

Suho only wiped down Sehun for a few moments, pulling the washcloth away when Sehun began to subconsciously widen the gap between his knees, secretly pleading for more touches. He threw the washcloth behind him, not particularly interested in where it landed. He was much more interested in getting onto his hands and knees to press kisses along Sehun's hips.

Sehun's hips quivered beneath his touch, his back arching and toes curling. He mentally told himself to relax, Suho hadn't even reached his puckered hole yet. He was simply making a trail from one hip to the next, dipping into the dimples of his back as he did so. Then he ran his tongue flatly over the flesh of his cheeks, finally nearing Sehun's hole after what felt like hours though it had been only moments.

The older pressed a kiss to the puckered pinkness of Sehun's bum before plunging his tongue into his tight whole, wetting the warm walls as he forced them to open further for him. 

Sehun had his face shoved into the pillow, the cushioned fabric dampening his moans and stutters. He couldn't stop the contractions of his stomach, his muscles tightening every time Suho pushed his tongue deeper inside him, which also made his hole tighten, letting him feel the flicks of Suho's tongue mich better than he would have.

Suho kept a steady rhythm, his tongue diving in and out of Sehun while he held onto the male's thighs to keep him from toppling over with the way he had began to move, rocking into Suho's touch.

"Wait," Sehun called, his voice raspy and partly muffled by the pillow beneath him. Suho pulled away immediately though, his ears pricking up at the word. 

He sat up and soothingly ran his hands across Sehun's bum. "What's wrong?" He asked urgently.

Sehun shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. "Nothing's wrong. Well, sort of, but like, not actually," he rambled.

Suho was growing worried. "What is it? Are you hurt? You need me to stop?"

"I do need you to stop," Sehun confirmed. "But not because I'm hurt. It's because I need more of you; I need more of you inside me, right now."

Blinking rapidly, Suho repeated what Sehun had said in his head, ensuring he had heard correctly and understood. He honestly hadn't thought things would go so far when he started them. Not that he minded. No, he didn't mind one single bit. 

"I'm going to get some lube to stretch you with then," Suho told the younger, beginning to climb off the bed.

Sehun whined, his lips in a pout. "Wasn't your tongue enough? I really need you right now."

Suho chuckled. "It might have been, but I want to make sure you're as comfortable as you can be. You can be just a little more patient, can't you, baby?"

Sehun purred at the affectionate nickname. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

While Suho went to dig through his bag for lube, Sehun repositioned himself on the bed, rolling onto his back and stretching out his tired legs. He rubbed his elbows, which were red and sore from the weight of holding up and the friction against the bed sheets as he pushed himself back onto Suho's tongue.

Suho came back, now wearing nothing-his clothes discarded in a pile somewhere on the floor-, and at once noticed the way Sehun carefully held onto his elbows. He crawled back onto the bed, sitting beside Sehun and talking his arms into his hands. He twisted them gingerly, taking in the rough skin of each, and then leaning down to press butterfly kisses to them. "Do they hurt a lot?" he asked.

Sehun shook his head, hair falling around his face, the ends fanning across the pillow cover in tiny strands. "No. Just a little sore. I'm okay though."

His hyung reached up to affectionately rub his head. "You're doing so good," he reassured.

Sehun gave him a toothy smile. "As nice as that is, I'm feeling painfully empty right now."

Suho laughed and then pinched Sehun's side. "So needy," he cooed.

"Yes," Sehun agreed. "And if you don't do something about it now, I'm going to be needy and annoyed."

"Then I guess I better hurry up," Suho laughed as he shuffled across the bed, lifting Sehun's legs and then setting them atop his shoulders so he'd be able to work him open better.

Sehun groaned. "You better," he warned.

As payback for Sehun talking back to him, Suho quickly squirted some of the lube onto his finger and instantly pushed it into Sehun's puckered hole with no warning. He knew that Sehun would be able to handle it after being somewhat fucked open by Suho's tongue, so he wasn't concerned that the action would hurt the younger.

Sehun moaned terribly loud. "Oh God," he swore. "As amazing as that feels, it's not enough. I need more. I need you," he began, already beginning to lose himself in the feeling.

Suho was painfully hard by Sehun's plea, and he wanted nothing more than to comply with his requests, but he knew he needed to stretch Sehun open more so he'd be able to slip his cock in easily.

He worked his first finger in for a few moments, pushing it in and pulling it out of the slick space. When he was able to slip it fully into Sehun without any resistance, he pulled it all the way out and smeared lube across his other fingers.

This time, he entered a second finger along with the first. He pumped them together at first, and then gradually moved to pulling them apart, making room for himself in Sehun's tight bum.

Once he was able to fit three of his fingers into Sehun, nearly all the way to the knuckles, Suho wiped the excess lube off his fingers and onto his thigh before fishing behind him for the small foil packet he had placed onto the bed when he'd gotten up to get the lube.

He tore the packet open, rolling it down his cock. Sehun watched through blurred eyes, slowly coming down from the high that Suho's fingers had sent him into. He was thrilled, knowing that the warm fuzziness that had settled into his head while Suho's fingers stretched him open was only a fraction of the pleasure he would feel when Suho's dick finally entered him.

After drizzling a heaping amount of the cool lube on his achingly hard cock, the coldness of the liquid making his eyes roll up to the ceiling as it hit the heat of his manhood, Suho abandoned his task to place a wet kiss on Sehun's mouth, swiping his tongue messily across his chin and over any surface he crossed on his way to meeting Sehun's desperate necking.

Sehun wrapped his fingers around the back of Suho's neck, pulling him closer as well with his legs, which had slipped to wrap around his waist. He dug the balls of his feet into Suho's back, attempting to draw him nearer that way. This made Suho realize he needed to pull them apart. Sehun had already been prepped and he already had a condom and more lube on, it was time for Sehun to finally receive what he had been begging for.

"On your side," Suho asked of Sehun, moving over on the bed so Sehun could actually move. As Sehun turned, he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, feeling the saliva that had been passed between the two of them coating his skin.

When Sehun was settled, neck twisted so he could stare up at Suho with dilated pupils, Suho laid behind him, pressing a kiss to the crook of Sehun's neck.

"I'm going to push in now," he warned.

Sehun let out a pleased sigh. "Finally. Please," he said, adding the second word as an afterthought. 

Suho rested his forehead on Sehun's shoulder blades, watching as he lined his cock up with Sehun's ass and then began to thrust in.

He moved slowly, letting Sehun adjust around him. When he was as far as he could, his hips pressed against Sehun's with only a layer of sweat separating them, Suho wrapped his arm around Sehun's waist, searching for his hand. Sehun grabbed onto it, locking their fingers together and squeezing tightly.

"Is this okay?" Suho asked.

Sehun sucked in a breath, trying to calm his racing heart enough to answer. "It's perfect. I think you can move now."

Suho pulled his hips back slowly, listening carefully for any panicked words slipping from Sehun's mouth but the only noises the younger was making were small moans.

As Suho pushed in again and again, gradually picking up the tempo with each thrust, Sehun's moans grew louder. His breaths were choked and his skin hot, a fire lighting under his skin that sent sparks of delectation through his veins. After a thrust that went particularly deep, Sehun turned his head, shoving his lips against Suho's.

While they kissed, Sehun's lips greedily sucking at Suho's and his fingers mindlessly squeezing his hand, Suho pushed in harder, sending his tip deeper into Sehun and hitting the one spot that made the younger's heart skip a beat and his throat to dry out before he licked into Suho's mouth, replenishing his droughty mouth.

Sehun broke their kiss, gasping for air. Suho moved to nip at his neck, soothing each red blemish with his tongue afterwards. "I'm so close," Sehun admitted.

At this admission, Suho removed his hand from Sehun's grasp in favor of wrapping his warm fingers, slick from the tight grip he and the maknae had maintained, around Sehun's cock, jerking him off at the speed he was burying himself into the younger at. "Let go," he urged. "Cum for me."

At the sound of Suho's voice, strained but still so achingly familiar and comforting, Sehun felt his hips jerk. Cum shot from his cock, spilling into Suho's hand that was still working him through his orgasm, thumbing the tip, coaxing every drop of cum out of him.

When Sehun stopped seeing stars and his ears suddenly unplugged, he finally realized that Suho had pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty and cold at the sudden rush of night air that hit his backside. 

"Suho-hyung?" he called, voice limp with exhaustion.

He heard Suho reply from in front of him, a soft hum emitting from his throat before he said, "you did so good. I'm so proud." His fingers pushed the sweaty hair off Sehun's forehead, patting it down before moving to smooth more of it back.

Sehun cracked his eyes open enough to see that Suho was knelt beside the bed on the floor, looking at Sehun with his chin resting on one of his arms. "Did I fall asleep?" He felt drowsy, and his voice had a lilt to it like he had just woken up.

"No," Suho told him. "It was just a good orgasm. You just needed to rest for a moment. It's been a long night."

Sehun sighed. "Yeah, it was a good orgasm. Really, really good," he recognized. His eyes were closed, and he felt himself drifting off to sleep, even though just an hour earlier, he thought that would be impossible for him.

"Hey," Suho said, shaking his arm to get him to stay awake for a moment longer. "I filled up the jacuzzi, how about you come sit with me and I will clean you up and the water will help soothe any sore muscles."

Sehun opened an eye. "M'kay. But I'm too sleepy. Carry me," he requested.

Suho laughed. "You're going to have to help me with that a little then. Come on, arms around my shoulders," he directed. Once Sehun had wrapped them securely there, Suho dragged his hips closer to the edge of the bed and slid his hands under his butt, lifting him and cradling him close to his body. Sehun wrapped his ridiculously long legs around Suho's hips, clinging tighter to him. His temple was nestled in the crook of Suho's neck, his own breath bouncing off the other's skin and warming him.

He walked fast to the large tub that have come with the room, quickly setting Sehun down on the edge before he could drop him. When he was sure Sehun could sit a moment without falling over, his still shut eyes suggesting he was about to lose consciousness at any moment, Suho climbed into the tub. Then he picked Sehun back up, and situated him on his lap, letting Sehun's head roll back onto his shoulder.

While Sehun let himself begin to drift off, his eyelids heavy and brain gloriously fuzzy, Suho took care of him, washing him down with a soapy cloth he had set on the side of the tub when he first turned it on. Then he began scooping little handfuls of water into Sehun's hair, pushing it back and trying to rinse the sweat out of it.

Sehun was too far gone to notice the specifics of what Suho was doing, but he did recognize the warmth of the water paired with the warmth of Suho's touch, which melded together and was placed in a protective and soft shield of bubbles, which had formed from the jets and stuck to their dewy skin.

It was when Suho began to massage of kinks out of Sehun's muscles that the younger finally fell into a deep sleep. Suho had pulled the plug in the bath, letting the water drain to their waists, when it had previously been up to their chest, before he climbed out, holding Sehun close to him again. He waddled over to the bed, lying Sehun down. There was a towel laid out beneath him, so Suho left him for a moment in search of some clothes he could put on the younger. He chose a clean pair of boxers from Sehun's bag.

Sehun was already mostly dry, so Suho slipped the boxers up his legs and snuggly around his waist before moving him off the towel. Once he had the scruffy fabric free, he dried Sehun's hair with it, rubbing the strands between the towel. After Sehun's hair was mostly dry, just damp enough that it wouldn't leave his pillow wet all night, Suho dried his own hair with it. Then he tossed it on the floor and found his own pair of boxers to wear to bed.

After he had laid Sehun's head on his pillow and covered him with the blanket, Suho turned the lights off and climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around the younger and pressing a kiss to his shoulder before he finally allowed himself to drift off too.

\----

Sehun woke with his ear unusually warm and aching slightly. He moved his hand, reaching to touch it, but felt a softness under his touch that certainly wasn't his mattress. He opened his eyes, finding himself looking at Suho, who was asleep beside him. Well, really, at this point, under him. The younger male had his head resting on Suho's chest, his hand wrapped around his waist, and one of his legs thrown over the elder's. He could feel Suho's arm snaked under him and his grip firm on his hip.

Sehun moved his head, letting his chin hold up the weight of his head, finally freeing his sore ear. The movement woke Suho, who began blinking awake slowly and Sehun nearly swore, feeling guilty that he woke him up earlier than they needed to be. 

"Good morning," Suho rasped, his voice dulled by sleep's overpowering hold. 

Sehun smiled up at him. "Mm, good morning," he greeted back before pressing a kiss to Suho's chest beneath him.

Suho lifted his hand that was by his side, bringing it up to run it through Sehun's hair, which was sticking up in every direction. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Sehun answered. "You took really good care of me, thank you."

His hyung smiled kindly. "That's my job. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Though I'm betting you're pretty hungry now, yeah? Let's go get some breakfast, everyone else is probably up."

Sehun nodded his head against Suho's chest. "Breakfast sounds really good right now," he affirmed.

"Alright. Let's get ready," Suho prompted. 

The two boys crawled out of bed, dressing and getting ready for the day ahead of them, which would surely bring more troubling tasks as they all played the ladder. When they passed each other, one leaving the bathroom while the other entered, or crossing the room to get something they left on the other side, the two would share a brisk kiss.

They left for the kitchen together, Suho leading his dongsaeng there with a hand on the dip of his back.

When they entered, it seemed Baekhyun was waiting for them, leaning against the counter while he ate. He grinned at Sehun. "So, did you sleep well?" he asked, clearly teasing the younger.

Sehun simply glared at him from his spot next to the leader.

Suho was cutting up a fruit he had grabbed off the counter, making two piles for him and Sehun. He chuckled at Baekhyun's question, obviously listening in. "There was nothing there, but for some reason, he kept saying, 'ghosts, ghosts.'"

Baekhyun fell into a fit of laughter, exclaiming "because he's a scaredy-cat!" before turning away from them and clutching his stomach. 

Sehun took the opportunity to stand behind Suho, his chest pressed against his hyungs back, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "We both know damn well that it wasn't ghosts I was calling for," he whispered harshly, reminded Suho that he had been calling for him, for his cock to fill him up. 

Suho swallowed deeply and elbowed Sehun behind him. The maknae took it as a que to keep quiet and play along with Baekhyun's joke. He was pleased that he had gotten to Suho though. "Oh stop," Sehun whined, having to pretend he was annoyed. The day before, he certainly would have been. But at that moment, he felt like nothing could drag his happy mood down.

"You can sleep by yourself now, right?" Baekhyun questioned, a smirk on his face.

Sehun pretended to narrow his eyes at him. Then he leaned back on the counter and shrugged. "Suho, you can go back to the shared room today. I'm used to the place now," he announced.

Baekhyun erupted into another fit of laughter, amused by Sehun's supposed embarrassment and newfound bravery. 

Suho laughed too, but for an entirely different reason. Both he and Sehun knew damn well that the maknae wouldn't be sleeping alone that night either.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic will hopefully be uploaded next Sunday. I want to update most Sundays, if not every one, from now on.


End file.
